Magic Tools
Magic Tools are handmade equipment that has a magic circle carved somewhere on it and when the user chants his mana flows through it and activates the magic. As long as the user still has mana left, it can be used repeatedly. List of Magic Tools Devil Spear Is a Trident weapon made by Laplace as a gift for the Superd race, have a high resemblance with the Superd spear excluding his jet black color, this magic tool amplified their bearers’ physical capabilities several times over, nullified the effects of the humans’ magic, and heightened the Superds’ already sharp senses even further, but slowly erodes the mind of his user. Illusionary Ring A magic tool that allows the user to take the shape of another, This magic tool took the form of two rings: a green ring, and a red ring, The person wearing the green ring would become identical in facial features and hair color to the person wearing the red ring',' however this magic tool don't change, height, build, voice, and the eyes colors. Lithograph Stone Based off of the seven powers stone created by Technique God, Orsted created a stone that would allow long range communication through writing on the Large Stone. Anything written on the main stone will appear on the sub-stones. Having a main and a sub-stone for the other person's main stone, will allow for long range communication. Magic Armor An expansion of the 『Zariff's arm』 system, it is a magic armor that boosts the wearer's physical capabilities in much of the same way as the Fighting God's Golden Armor. Rudeus had Zanoba and Cliff work on the armor and was given details about the Fighting God's golden armor by Hitogami. The next versions of the armor are black and smaller to reduce mana consumption. The armor can also be equipped with multiple tube shaped magic tools that were modified to be able to handle Rudeus' magic power and be able to fire off his standard 『Stone Cannon』 to create a Gatling Gun. 'Magic Armor Mk I' First version of the MK series, is a armor of 3 meters that was painted in camouflage and extremely bulky, having a godly combat capability equaling the Fighting God's Golden Armor. The downside of 『Magic Armor Mk I 』 is that consume a huge amount of magic. because that only Rudeus can use this armor. 'Magic Armor Mk II' 'Magic Armor Mk III' Due to Cliff moving to Milis, Roxy has joined Zanoba in the development of the 『Magic Armor Mk III』. 'Magic Armor Mk Zero' Magic Wand A wand's rank is determined by the wood and the Magic rock. Arrogant Water Dragon King (Aqua Heartia) A A-Rank wand personally made for Rudeus, this wand is made from a rough and bony wood that comes from a Elder Treant. The tip of the staff is adorned with a large Magical stone that is the size of a fist that comes from a stray dragon located in the Begaliid's continent. This staff greatly improves the efficiency of Water Magic, and to a lesser extent the efficiency of Earth, Wind and Fire magic Shotgun Cannon A weapon that Rudeus develop after taking Orsted suggestion about the Gatling gun to make it fire multiple stone cannon in one shot to counter Water God Style practitioner. Rudeus stated that this weapon is a very user friendly weapon. Zariff's Prosthetic arm From Zanoba's research of the doll left by the previous owner of Rudeus' house, Zanoba with the help of Cliff were able to create an artificial prosthetic arm. With the chant, "『Oh Earth, become thine Arm.』", the magic tool can be activated, and can be deactivated with the chant 『Oh Arm, return to Earth』. It can also allow the wearer to feel tactile feedback from the fingers. The arm can also fly out as a Rocket Punch. Trivia *Atofe mistakenly thought that 『Magic Armor Mk I 』 was the Fighting God Armor but, later on realized it wasn't and comment that it has the power and speed equaling Fighting God Armor. *The 『Zariff's Prosthetic arm』has the strength to restrain Zanoba's Miko Power. *The Magic Stone of『Arrogant Water Dragon King』worth over 100 Asuran Gold Coins. Category:WIP Page